WARRIOR: BOOK FIVE
by maverette
Summary: THE FINAL BOOK OF THE AFTERMATH SERIES
1. PART ONE

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="3da5de33f222d71e5af1e4edbcb55849"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"WHATEVER STRONG WOMEN /em/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"ARE MADE OF, /em/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"SHE HAS IT /em/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"STITCHED /em/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"IN HER LIMBS /em/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"AND EMBROIDERED /em/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"IN HER HEART./em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="c6942ae044891c1fb7402e58e6ad00f0"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"[ THE BEGINNING OF THE END ]/em/span/p 


	2. Chapter 1

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff7e24733a0463502066429be5353a1c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"BLACK. EVERYTHING BLACK./em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f00e4aa54c9d4f12149831bef28fc999"Sometimes I can manipulate my eyes and see purple, but most of the time it is all black./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e18181d9cb4be127249da56e0b848f8e"I don't dream at all. I don't have visions. I don't picture any memories from my past./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab75f4a7d3be03130e42ca6e9694fb0c"It's all black./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec47eb3e3b8cbc535ba92d75559aeb0b"I'm freezing. My body is cold. I welcome it and all it brings./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9849b14f2b253d27a3f8908e62a5ea4a"Time passes. My mind falls in and out of consciousness it seems. Sometimes I wonder how long it's been. Maybe three months, maybe three years. I wouldn't know. Everything's black./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8189f805b56864a0ee9cc92249fb470d"There's no sun or moon to tell me when a new day has passed. Everything's hazy. It's like I am nothing, just floating through an endless black hole./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="428fd5ae699b12f6f02a23ad87221624"I don't even know if I'm breathing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ebee49ba7e0a29687fc827f6c03bcbc9"Suddenly, I hear something. A cracking of sorts. Then, an explosion. The sound of...glass?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a333298c2e801639df7fae58c73598d6"I suddenly feel my heart beating again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dadf598ddecaaa0923df23a51016e6fd"I take in a breath of air./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e45cab221f8aaafd93b5d6fe4a8a2460"My eyes open. They feel strange. Different. Foreign./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3611150a6413326c653d3c0cf09d8fb4"Nevertheless, I am awake. I am alive./p 


	3. Chapter 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="52558c1089604358f1708dba32f7a2b1"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I JUMP AWAKE, MY EYES DARTING/em/spanem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emacross the room for danger. It's quite sad that that's my first reaction, but that's just my instinct. Once I calm myself down and reassure myself there's nobody else in the room with me, I stand from the comfy bed I'm lying on and glance around the room much slower this time. Everything looks quite expensive. There's the king sized bed, a matching dresser, a night stand, and a mirror in the corner./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24a13a7a3cbb7122d5f253d3d5c966c4"I step closer to the mirror to examine myself, cringing instantly at the mess my blonde hair has entangled itself into. There are dark circles under my eyes even though I've been sleeping for who knows how long. I'm wearing different clothes than what I was when I was put under, which means someone has changed me and must be taking care of me. My body seems well-kept and clean./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b50804f59b4dce5e1c230e7837b293b"Noticing a brush on the dresser, I grab it and attempt to tame the tremendous sight that is my hair, cringing as the task causes pain in my scalp. Once I make myself look somewhat presentable, I head to the door and am not surprised when I find it locked. Of course T'Challa wouldn't want me running around Wakanda wrecking havoc./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a68f09e3ca6def02fba2669aac707890"I close my eyes and attempt to unlock the door with my mind; however, nothing happens. When I open my eyes again, the only thing I've accomplished is almost popping a blood vessel from exerting myself so hard. I narrow my eyes, wondering why my telekinesis isn't working./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="04df1c42af64b7356af32dbd2fb72c2f"I don't get the chance to try again because the door opens and in walks T'Challa himself with Shuri right behind him. I step backwards, slightly startled by their appearance./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f202adbb3b580162c02a2609e9a4c0b6"Shuri glances from the door to me, and realization passes over her face. "You tried to open it with telekinesis didn't you?" She didn't even have to look at my face to know she's right. "Avery, you might want to sit down. There's a lot we need to catch you up on."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="997b0b199a0e5ad596d1c8610053f309"I glance between her and T'Challa before slowly lowering myself to sit on the side of the bed. "What is it?" I ask, bracing myself for bad news. That's all that ever seems to come to me. Bad things happen around me whether I want them to or not./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ca004435a8080e80c06fc8a749dee1c""There's good news and bad news," Shuri said, trying to sound uplifting. "The good news is that I successfully removed the mind control Hydra put inside your body."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a5a56a91c872c84432a1cf5974ea801"I close my eyes, relief flooding my body. Maybe now I won't ever hurt anyone I care about again. Maybe now I can finally rest without worrying about some impending war./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f42814e9fce8d3aa485148c31f5dcd87"Shuri glances at her brother unsurely, as if she's unsure I can take what she's about to say. He nods, signaling that I can take it. "The bad news...is that the process made some of your abilities essentially delete themselves from your system."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b9068e6bfb3c3777e2840f9ed57cbbc"My eyes narrow as I try to comprehend what she means. "Deleted themselves? Like a computer?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="641033e8eeeef87f3ba5fa1a56b006ae""Yes. You see, all the powers Hydra put into you was inserted into your mind by technology. That's what made you understand how to use your new abilities so easily. After they inserted this knowledge into your mind, they genetically modified your DNA to give you these powers," Shuri explained excitedly, as if it was a fascinating subject. I didn't blame her. I am a walking science experiment gone wrong./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="02810fbfc8fc30745985bbfca40fa7ef""So, I'm a normal human again?" I ask just to clarify./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25ee24720e30c81e1c464d6ccf1dc51e"Shuri's eyes found her brother's again. She obviously didn't want to tell me whatever news was coming next./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a98df43768f7b5e3daab1481f125916f"Finally, I glare at the two of them. "Would one of you just tell me. I'm not getting any older."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f991987f791d3c7f43e3782ea60b51f""You aren't a normal human, Avery," T'Challa finally admits. "You are barely human at all."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="54c0a79faa705ccc8a78e72ef558f4c1"My eyes widen as I wonder what on earth he possibly means. I gesture for one of them to continue, and Shuri reluctantly speaks. "I found out when I was digging through some old Hydra files to figure out more on your past. The truth is quite disturbing, I won't lie, but my brother and I believe it's your right to know."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e74d79ea65ca2dbe998377d96576db5""Could you please spit it out, Shuri?" I request, my jaw clenched in annoyance./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="17d7565ff9641e94139fcff659d9e9b8""Right, you see, Avery, you are only half human. The other half is foreign. You are...an alien," Shuri admits, wincing at my shocked expression. "I'm not sure what race, though. For the record, Hydra didn't seem to understand either. Anyway, the point is you do still have you electric manipulation, which is obviously part of your alien genes that cannot be wiped away."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="61af90d02a678a7a706cbd377ad45e68"As soon as she says this, I can't help but allow my eyes to find the mirror yet again. I should've known that I haven't been a human all this time. To Shuri's surprise, I actually start chuckling. "Why am I not surprised? Nothing about me or anything I could do was ever normal. What kind of normal person can produce electricity from their bare hands?" I exclaim, my voice raising slightly. I'm not even shocked, but instead, I'm angry. Angry at Hydra. Angry at how my life has ended up. Angry at myself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fa6e8481af10b2feaf6b1fff36ee9e2d"T'Challa notices my distress and sits down next to me, a kind smile on his face. Now that he's not trying to kill me he looks much nicer. "There is nothing wrong with being different. I am different. All great people are different. You," he pointed at her, "are a good different, Avery Evans." His accent practically kills me. It's so unique and beautiful./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf15e1e88ea8d7ae049682e15a2a5e8b"Despite how cheesy his words may be, I am reassured after he says them. "Thanks, T'Challa and Shuri."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="693ee2989ed2d125baace5fe98e15ff9""I guess I should probably catch you up on everything that has happened in the last few months," T'Challa suggests, gesturing that Shuri can leave the room if she pleases. "Where should I start?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="451d5ad80d6ec84952b75a27696aae79""How about the beginning?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="74cdac3bf1c086a325a8c077a1ffdf46"()()()/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="12c5d994bf05ecef813ea6089965f6c5"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""SO, YOU'RE THE KING NOW?"/em/span I clarify once more just to be sure. It took T'Challa a whole hour to explain what happened while I was asleep. "And your crazy cousin from America tried to take your spot as king and basically killed you, but then you came back to life and defeated him in a huge final battle. Correct?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b685e9951ab3abe51688fdc50df13e9"T'Challa nods. "Sounds about right to me." He stared at her in confusion. "You don't even sound surprised or shocked."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="67b45d3b178e0481478966f6e15e8c19"I shrug. "I've seen a lot of shocking things in my day. That story doesn't even scratch the surface."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="44846307aac4abd4f454832283e633d1""I'm assuming you'd like to see Bucky, am I right?" he asks, a small smile on his face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="88e70c43057cc79c31a5228d0a61914c"At the mention of Bucky, a huge smile appears on my face. I didn't even realize how much I missed him until now./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d243cbd289e98314f4d4ebfd48e7530""I'll take that as a yes," T'Challa comments teasingly before standing up and heading for the door. "I would suggest putting on different clothes, though. I mean, I'm sure Bucky wouldn't mind seeing you in sweatpants, but it's completely up to you I guess."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="20abb7a91b9e1073ba33e63df6d44876"I smile sheepishly as he closes the door to leave me to change in private. I walk over to the dresser and open it, noticing that all of it was like clothes from America and not what citizens wear in Wakanda. I swiftly pull on a pair of athletic leggings, a tank top, and a jacket. Pulling on a pair of Shuri's special sneakers, I open the door and gesture for T'Challa to lead the way to Bucky Barnes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="89707b5d3d2662853a148a3cdedb82ba"()()()/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b52434fee2ce31a6f68d19fe2b4f1132"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"WAKANDA IS BEAUTIFUL, EVEN/em/span more than the first time I saw it. So many amazing buildings and advanced technology. It's amazing what Vibranium can do. T'Challa allowed me the choice to decide if I'd like us to walk there or fly. I chose the former since I wanted to see the city and its surroundings./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea4372e0e79cc07979f02df52905cbe7""I love this place," I comment nonchalantly, not noticing the way T'Challa stares at me in amusement. "It's so different than America. America is so...chaotic while this place is so peaceful."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="661d8540f779ae7f83c39253fbcc3201"T'Challa glances around at his successful kingdom, shaking his head slightly. "Not for long. We opened our walls to outsiders and are helping our people outside of Wakanda. Someone will come along one of these days and make it not to peaceful."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1460a311c15f6f65ad82db8046b8e6c7"I stare at the king for awhile, analyzing him slowly before finally speaking, "You're a very good man, T'Challa. I admire you and your home." I'm tempted to add 'when you aren't trying to kill me,' but decide against it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a01a8aa759d093435321e558390ea9db""And you are a good woman, Avery," he responds without hesitation. "I have learnt a lot about your past in the last few months. You've been through so much, yet here you are."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0620c9caccf5369a17465895b02bcee2"I shrug. "What can I say, I never give up."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="063b766545f7ba0108050dc4bd4b1f46"T'Challa leads me to this shack on the edge of Wakanda that has farm animals outside it. I smile when I see Bucky tending to one of the goats. "Bucky!" I yell, and before I can stop myself, I'm running towards him and wrapping my arms around him tightly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d0655ed51d8368c07c26e5698956219""Aves," he mumbles against my hair, his right arm snaking around my waist and bringing me closer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4397937b831a790372195b30464f0247"I feel like I haven't touched him or seen him in forever, but it's only been a few months. When we pull back from the hug, I'm the one that presses my lips to his. It's just as exhilarating and breathtaking as the first time. His lips are so soft while mine are slightly chapped since I just woke up. My fingers find their way in his long hair, and I feel him smile during the kiss./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="34430795e567a1325af39dc92707c7b8"When we pull back, we're both breathless and have goofy smiles on our face. Bucky always has that effect on me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="702ddbe56b3104545b7ed321f37d6cdb""I missed you," he whispers, his voice low and husky./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb4770b300aa227eb8c817c415ff9210""I missed you more," I reply./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0c0593fb0beaa967b4615925c41f9437"T'Challa clears his throat, reminding the couple that he's there. He smiles at the two of them, as if he's happy to see them together at last. "Avery, Bucky has chosen to live out here and do farm work. It's up to you if you'd like to live with him or in the room you woke up in in the palace."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b38862a126218b958f1e0d0960cf5d7"I glance from Bucky back up to the city where I came from before remembering what I have learned about myself. I'm an alien. I need to understand more about my past and find out any information I can about myself. Shuri will be the one to help me with that. I can't do that from a farm on the outskirts of Wakanda. "I think I will stay in the room I woke up in so that I can research more about my powers and such like that," I respond./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f249e1399e9e292556354cd4c4867fcd"T'Challa nods in understanding. "In the meantime, I assume you two will want to catch up. I will come back around dusk to lead you back to your room since I'm sure you don't know the way." When he sees that I understand, he walks away, leaving Bucky and me alone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7844aa15c48128e9e4a1c42107120e91""Alone at last," Bucky says suggestively, pulling me closer to him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9fd1f11300f1dc2f100f90b19848734e"I snicker in response. "Yes, it seems that's the case, Buck."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c43fdb8f326ee77c867f359c02541bf""Why don't we go inside my bungalow and 'catch up?'" he says, wiggling his eyebrows at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f767013e7dc695732abeb18cbf4495e2"I smile widely. "I'd say that's a great idea."/p 


	4. Chapter 3

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce67ed8038c2086b739ac7dd4a0838cd"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"SOMETIMES I WONDER IF MY/em/span life is a movie and everything is fake because of how bizarre everything truly is. There's always something around the corner, whether it's Hydra, the government, or new secrets. I seem to learn more about myself every single week. I guess that's just life, and I need to suck it up. That's what they tell the people in movies, at least./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a93a2178a2e0e089c14a476881fbd04"It's been a month since I woke up, and I've been working with Shuri nonstop to find out about my heritage. I've barely seen Bucky with how busy I've been, and it seems like every time I get to see him, there's always something else I need to do, some person I need to go see next, or some meeting I have to attend. I only have time to give him a quick hug and kiss before I'm running away again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="834d6116d1c63d8afb392e99d57791c8"Shuri has tested my blood, my DNA, and any other part of my body she can test, but she can't figure out what I am exactly. She says it's as if my insides have disguised itself as human and that it is possible for someone to have tampered or altered with my DNA to make sure no one could find out the truth about my origins. I asked her how that is even possible, but she just assured me that anything is possible./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e041182a2608f4dd999406e3cb2b9d6"I'm starting to realize just how right she is./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f120c5aec6f974bef14982cc40a2c036"While Shuri investigates what I could possibly be, T'Challa insists I train with him. I agree since I probably need some practice since I only have my electrokinesis and fighting skills. Whatever makes me alien, however, does leave me with above average endurance, strength, and healing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c45a2ee9dc08400534562c5566491bb"When I enter the training room, T'Challa is already there. He smiles politely when he notices that I've entered and walks closer to me. "Any news from Shuri?" he asks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c51756d72fb9b1c3b05c8bab1b38d3b"I shake my head, a sigh slipping from my lips. "No. Just the same."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f8d42218345c0721790645d34ddfa90"He nods in understanding and doesn't say anything else. Instead, he gets in a defensive position, signaling he's ready to fight. I smile slightly, liking the fact that he knew I didn't want to talk about it much. The fact that I'm not even human haunts me, especially at night when I'm lying in bed alone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0be3613942738ca2a01c1271ec593fe1"T'Challa attacks first, knowing that I'm not keen on making the first move. I'm not the aggressive fighter, I'm the sneaky fighter. We agree on using no powers and to go without any suits, so it's a complete fair fight. It also makes it more fun./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="74dc3fd6584452a58fabe035104dd717"I block T'Challa's first punch, dodging to the side with ease. It would take a lot more work than that to take me down. I've been alive for over a hundred years; I have more experience than him. I fake a punch towards his right side, and while his left side is exposed, I give him a swift kick. It's not enough to hurt, but it's enough to want to make him uncomfortable./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1cf77cf576e4ea9d124e934e366cf05"T'Challa smiles despite the fact I just hit him. It's as if he likes the fact I'm winning. He tries to punch me in the face, but I block him with my arms, holding them up to protect my face. While I'm distracted, he kicks my feet out from under me, and I barely have time to brace for impact as I hit the ground./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="13249323a912dc319642fcdccedb44fc"He gets on top of me, holding me down like we're two wrestlers and glancing down at my face in amusement. "Finally going to give the victory to me?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f7a4eaf7979618e69ff591a264dbc76a""Never," I reply with a slight smirk as I get my arms free and wrap them around his body, making it seem like I'm about to hug him. Instead, I flip him over, reversing the position he had me in, and hold him down firmly. "I win," I tease, quickly getting off of him and holding my hand out to help him up. It's hard to believe we were fighting each other a few months ago./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="38a91b16a7eb1ea48d01ef9951844e5a"T'Challa shakes his head as he gets on his own two feet with my help. "I'll beat you one of these days, Avery." He walks over to the edge of the room and grabs us both two water bottles before rushing back over, holding one out to me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c88211859050488d36ab4a19714f1ff8"I chuckle in response as I take the water bottle he offers me. "C'mon," I say, gesturing towards the doors, "let's go see what Shuri's up to." When he nods, I lead us out of the room and to where Shuri's really cool lab is located. When I first saw it, I was reminded of Howard and even of Tony, with both of their brilliant minds./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9988aa01a9da185fb5c88457986c933"T'Challa and I are expecting Shuri to be hard at work on some invention or idea, but instead, we find her doctoring on Bucky. My eyes widen when I notice his right arm is bleeding quite rapidly. When I walk closer, there's a clear gash in his upper arm. "Bucky!" I exclaim, my green eyes finding his blue eyes swiftly. "What happened?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a2e7087b459701b5e9ca0d6cecee8a5a""Your boyfriend here is apparently very clumsy," Shuri explained, gesturing to Bucky's injury. "He fell off a quite high inclination and hit a rock. This behavior is expected, though, since there is no left arm to balance him out."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c337f56846ea1ef2161ddcab5e5c715"I nod in understanding, finding the situation sort of amusing until I see the look in Bucky's eyes, a look I am so familiar with seeing on my own face. He's obviously upset. I glance over at Shuri and T'Challa, a pleading expression on my face. "Can we have a minute alone?" The two of them nod in understanding and leave the room, Shuri probably standing as close to the door as she could possibly get to try to listen in on our conversation./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2afd48b4cce11230d16a281026793f86"I sit down next to Bucky, leaving a good bit of space between us. I don't want to stifle him and try to baby him because I know that's not what I would want him to do to me either. Before I can even open my mouth, Bucky is spewing words out of his mouth, "Aves, where have you been?" My eyes widen at his direct approach, but I understand why he's asking. I've been so MIA lately it's worrisome and quite annoying. I didn't tell him the information Shuri told me about my bloodline and DNA. I guess I'm scared of what he'll say, but I know I don't want to tell him I'm actually and alien. I doubt that's what your boyfriend wants to hear when you havem't seen him in forever. "Well, I'm waiting," he says again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e73aa1f15bf0174a2c1d5ca5368066ab"Releasing a deep sigh, I open my mouth and close it just to open it again and allow a jumble of words to spew out. "Look, I've been helping Shuri with some...new information she found out about me while I was in cryo."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2cb6f4b236bb8ec52d2bd9f1c0bb6609""And what information is that?" he asks the question I've been dreading. I'm stupid for hoping he wouldn't ask./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f2550c3d9755fdb7996cf9d2ee83adf"I shake my head. "Uh, it's nothing important, really."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f6c7857b0a74d055d6a47128d03cf25d"Bucky narrows his eyes, and I know he doesn't believe me one bit. "Really?" he asks, his voice mocking. "It's obviously more important than our relationship to you." My heart leaps in my chest, and I'm left to wonder if this is going to be our first fight, at least the first one I can remember. Bucky and I seem to have always gotten along, and when we had disagreements, they were minor and easy to solve. This one seemed bigger than that, though./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d365398626ad274277792f5ac87fc6a0""Bucky, no," I reply. "How could you say something like that?" My voice is accusing, and I sound mad. I'm not helping the situation at all, but I can't help getting defensive of myself. I've always been sort of a hot head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="86fa8cecf56b3c461b856400158a92ca""Because, Avery, that is exactly what's happening," he answers my question. "I haven't even had a full conversation with you in weeks."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb4922293958a5e1204203e1bbfea11f"I sigh deeply, running a hand over my face. "You just don't understand. I've been dealing with something ever since I woke up."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff42f710ba0a2cc6558cbc4055fa6380"Bucky stands up then, sending me a harsh look. "Make me understand then, Avery! I sure would like to know!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="73fdc7f03f257765ec68a7d8a4f4a91f"Oh, so we're yelling now./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c6b5d2dd6a9af901060a4797a88d9392"I can practically feel my blood pressure rising. The sensation of electricity flowing through my body becomes more prominent, and suddenly, I'm aware of every molecule around me and inside my body. I stand up too, sending him a glare of my own. "You know what, I don't think I will! It's my business anyway!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="abe896d8e5a84c9a5f8d0e953fdfbf05"Bucky clenches his fist, and I know he's ready to punch something. Instead, he takes a deep breath and says, "Fine, since you'd rather be alone, whatever is between us is done." With that, he walks out, leaving me to stare blankly at his retreating figure./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b2e9dda0d77b71efd68899fbbfa1f96e"I'm still to angry to care, though. I know later at night I will be crying my eyes out in the bed, but right then in that moment, I yell after him, "Fine! Leave then! I don't care about you anyway!" As those words leave my mouth, I realize what I've done and said to him, the man I love. I hate myself for it, but I can't take them back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b289df14abb855f7a3485be78a81550"I turn and face the window of Shuri's lab, closing my eyes so I can try and calm myself down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d7bfed6baaa1c61a3f03b0ea2328a7e8"Shuri and T'Challa enter the lab cautiously, probably expecting me to be flipping the tables or whatever they suspect I would do when mad, but they find me staring out the window instead. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice T'Challa pushing Shuri towards me, and if I weren't in such a bad mood, I would have laughed. "Avery, are you alright?" she asks, her voice cautious./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f74eb936a090ef02b1836c7f5c810460"I take a deep breath and open my eyes. They're now stone cold just as the rest of my body is. I turn to face the siblings, a firm look on my face. "Yeah, I'm fine."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="199d0f7aaefe7a8c3a987e3ead45915e"But inside, I wasn't. I had just ruined one of the best things in my life./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="710c2994a151a2385f1ee7b998e8d816"I had lost Bucky Barnes./p 


	5. THE END OF AVERY AND BUCKY

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="56c79c18f728a00075968bc1ac482477"* BELOW IS AN EPILOGUE, br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /BUT PLS READ MY EXPLANATION */p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab82d6b580b5df2954a4bafa497b9fb9"Hey everyone! So, I know lots of you have been hoping for an update and it's been so long, but I have been thinking for awhile (like for months) and I really just am not interested in finishing this story./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a511faee43f170ca8df2dafb3ae3956"It's not that I don't love the story of Avery and Bucky, I do. I em style="box-sizing: border-box;"really/em do! This was my first ever story, and I fell in love with writing it, but now it's just gotten old. My writing has gotten so much better now in 2018 than when I began the book (I think in 2015? idek tbh). This book seriously shaped me as a writer and helped me grow./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2181c0a011542fa27f5f00d9b375285f"However, I'm not really interested in writing fanfiction anymore, period. I really want to focus more on my original stories (I have lots and lots of ideas and plans), and I feel like I can't do that with this story looming over my head, waiting to be updated./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc67933897a464f663f79f72d3c20be4"THANK Y'ALL SO SO SO SO MUCH FOR STAYING UNTIL THE END. I LOVE ALL OF YOU SO MUCH AND YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW AMAZING IT MAKES ME FEEL. EVERY COMMENT, EVERY VOTE, EVERY READ. Y'ALL ARE THE BEST./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b04d4ba77789762c3e8c9a3af6bbc4d6"So, I'm so so so so so so sorry for doing this. I'm going to be deleting the whole series in exactly two weeks from now, which is July 30, 2018. I hope that gives everyone time to read this./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a0b28f9164f27c3b6158ddc8b4aaaa3"ATTENTION, I did write an epilogue (it skips into the future). READ BELOW TO FIND OUT THE FATE OR OUR FAVORITE COUPLE, BUCKY AND AVERY./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="dc061e3fe7aa71537140ebf826a34cde"/\/\/\/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="563856ca0385b47a43501fcd18fde2b6"MARCH 30, 2022/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eef46a9e778bed855d3bcc459ddd9799"I TAKE a deep breath, glancing at Nat in the mirror as she stands behind me. "Ready?" she asks me, and I send her a nervous look. She sends me a reassuring smile. "You'll be fine, Aves."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="837735059863f31c354331f4f613cdf3"I take one last glance at myself in the mirror. I look so strange in a beautiful white gown. My blonde hair is in a braided updo on top of my head. My dress is long enough so that I can wear a pair of Shuri's fancy sneakers. The dress is sleeveless, and my arms are exposed, revealing the long scar from Dr. Zola on my left arm./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5dbc151bd0ab581f8b91d10ef06637f2"I can't believe I'm about to do this. I'm about to marry the man I've loved for over a hundred years./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac4d26ff3aac0bccb8f18621963042a4"After everything that's happened, everything we've been through—Hydra, being turned into mindless assassins, almost killing each other multiple times, being arrested on the daily, facing the big bad Thanos and finally defeating him to bring everyone back, and finding out I'm actually part Titan—we're actually doing it. We're actually getting married. It used to be crazy to think like this, to think we could actually get married while living the life that we have, yet here we are./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc0c307a88b8fb2c432964ffa1ec8f59"Nat grabs ahold of my hand gently. I'm glad I chose her to be my Maid of Honor. It was a tossup between her, Wanda, and Shuri, but in the end, I decided on her. I've known her the longest. The only person I would choose over her is Peggy Carter, and that's not exactly possible. "It's time," Nat reminds me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="75373c4785b5e5c5b68bebd8dce401d6"I nod and walk towards the door of the bedroom we're in. We exit together and go towards the fancy chapel Tony insisted to install into the Avengers compound just for weddings. He and Pepper got married just two years ago./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9bfd96729d7003656b5af4b2aa82731a"Nat leaves me at the end of the line of Bridesmaids and Groomsmen. She walks beside Steve, who is obviously the Best Man. Then there's Wanda and Sam, Tony and Pepper, Nebula—who I got close to while defeating Thanos—and T'Challa, and Carol—who I also got close to while defeating Thanos—and Sam. Shuri is the flower girl and Peter Parker is the ring bearer. Thor volunteered to marry them, claiming he was apparently licensed on Asgard. Bruce apparently knew how to play the bridal song on the piano./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f17dbaa54b4f8f015c11a3d4c91d555e"Before I even have time to react, the bridal song sounds through my ears, and my legs automatically start walking down the aisle. I notice lots of familiar faces in the audience: Rhodey, Fury, Maria, Clint and his family, Okoye, Peter Quill, Steven Strange, Groot, Rocket, Drax, Scott, Hope, and Mantis./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6169e33d83c799d7f6f9f4b8df94611b"I catch Bucky's eyes and can't help but smile. He cut his hair years ago, but I still can't get over how much he looks like the Bucky Barnes from the forties. However, he's not the Bucky from the forties, nor am I the Avery Evans from the forties. We are so different now. Everything has changed, yet the only thing that remains constant is our love for one another./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="13c968d5f77880118160fcf269f2a1c6"I reach the front of the room, standing right in front of Bucky Barnes, and Bruce stops playing the piano./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb3339f3514c624ce063df8752822d43"Thor smiles widely at the two of us. "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today..." My ears listen to what Thor says as my mind thinks of what's to come. What will Bucky and I do after we are married? Sure, we bought a nice looking farmhouse that's actually near Clint's, but what about kids? Ever since I was captured by Hydra, I've wondered if they...if they sterilized me as Nat states that the Soviets did to her. What if I'm never able to have a child?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dcb2bb5b077a00b82cbec67236096c77"The exchanging of our vows go by quickly and soon Bucky and I are placing the matching silicone wedding bands—which we decided on together because a metal one wouldn't exactly work on Bucky's metal fingers—on each other's fingers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c69867ec886c4a113fba751495c11274"Thor smiles widely at the two of us. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. Lady Aftermath, you may now kiss your husband."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9dacd4cf783c4bc83359e851cdabf038"I smile, out of amusement of Thor's way of doing things and out of pure joy, and do as Thor says. I kiss Bucky right there on the lips in front of all the people I can now call my friends, not my enemies, not acquaintances, but friends./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4bab6c9bffc8a06254813e2951b6ddb8"As I pull back from our gentle kiss, I stare into the strikingly blue eyes of Bucky Barnes, and suddenly, I don't care if we won't be able to have children. I'm happy just being here with him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="553f70d50e65b9fc2f09810d46ae89b3"As we walk down the aisle together, now officially as one being, I feel the electricity running through my veins. It's refreshing, reassuring, and for once it makes me feel full of life./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d369208b3fd2afeefa7cee60ba9359e2"Bucky and I have been through so much, and we will probably face so much more in the future. Earth will probably be invaded by aliens again one day. Hydra may resurface. People may try to pull the Avengers apart again. Tony might build another rogue robot. But, I feel that as long as Bucky and I are together, everything will be alright./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="55654e50b190a4e064d0aa67e58d0c47"/\/\/\/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="5fc4351275712e9095f64e0fea28c1db"AND IT'S OVER, PEOPLE. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I hope you like the ending. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- MICHAELA -/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="5fc4351275712e9095f64e0fea28c1db" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="5fc4351275712e9095f64e0fea28c1db"P.S. to those on and are confused, I originally wrote this on Wattpad, then just got disinterested and discontinued the story and decided to delete it after creating this epilogue, but then I decided to upload it here before deleting! My wattpad is whippedcreaming/p 


End file.
